TRAITOR
by anonymity32
Summary: She has been living in his house for years, but they have just met. Hana Riddle & Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hana quietly crept through the Malfoy manner. She had planned on telling the Order the whereabouts of the Dark Lord, however, she had not planned on telling them so soon. Her rash decision had left her without an escape plan.

Hana had always thought that she would be able to wiggle her way out of becoming a death eater. Her father knew of her distaste towards _their_ ways, and punished her greatly every time she spoke her dislike in front of others. Though when they were alone he only gave her a disapproving glance. Their debates about her becoming a Death Eater were long and heated. Always coming to the conclusion to wait until she was of age, she planned to disappear after she graduated from Durmstag anyways, free of the dark mark, and free of her overpowering father. However, her father did not wait for her to graduate. He had dragged her out of bed one night, in the summer before her seventh year, and forced the dark mark upon her. She was not going to let him win this battle. "Drastic times come for drastic measures."

A week after she had gotten her dark mark she had gone to Dumbledore and asked for his help. She became a spy. And for that short month that she passed information to Dumbledore about the meetings and names of important death eaters in the ministry, she was happy. She was content with her life, and had seriously considered a life as an auror. But she was careless, and got found out. Her father was furious, and he had locked her up in her room for days. She was almost certain that he was going to kill her. The Dark Lord had killed all the traitors before her, what made her any different? That is why she had made such a rash decision to send an owl to McGonagall. She figured that the Aurors would be there in time to save her. Surprisingly, her only punishment was the word Traitor carved on her arm, starting from the bottom of her dark mark to the palm of her hand. Though it was very painful, she found that it was quick, and bet that the owl had not even arrived at Grimmauld place by the time the Dark Lord was finished with her.

The wound she had received just hours ago was now wrapped hastily by one of her old shirts. She knew that The Order would be coming soon, but then, that was only if McGonagall was going to consider the letter. No one but Dumbledore knew that Hana was a spy. Thus, Hana came to her next dilemma, one that had not even crossed her mind until that moment. Where was she going to go? Now that Dumbledore is gone. She can not just walk into Grimmauld Place. What will they say? They'll probably send her to Azkaban without even a second glance.

She knew that Snape would be able to vouch for her, he knew, but then, maybe that was why she was found out. He had killed Dumbledore. Hana wondered if he was even on The Order's side to begin with.

As if on cue Snape turned the corner and ran down the hall towards Hana.

"It was you wasn't it!" he demanded, finally coming to a stop in front of her. His face was so close that their noses were touching. "WHY!" he demanded. "You idiot!" His voice became quieter, in an attempt to control his temper, "do you realize what you have done?" Hana's eyes were wide with fear. She had never seen Snape this angry. Deciding to say nothing she tore her gaze from him as several death eaters ran past them in the narrow hallway. Frustrated he shook her by the shoulders, "Answer me damn it!"

"They are here then?" She asked in a calm and quiet voice. Just then another death eater ran by.

"They're coming this way!" he shouted pulling Snape by the shirt.

Snape made to grab Hana, but missed. Before he could even attempt to grab her again she ran the opposite way. Hana now ran blinded by fear. She had to hide. The Order only knew her as an enemy. Hana quickly turned the corner and collided with (and knocked over) someone. She quickly rolled off the person and made to get up, but he grabbed her by the foot and she fell over again.

"HEY!" he demanded, crawling over to her, "Miss Riddle?" he asked, his voice suddenly becoming urgent. His eyes widened with realization. "Miss Riddle!" he said in a panic. Lowering his voice he grabbed her by the shoulders, "Your father is looking for you."


	2. Chapter 2

TRAITOR

RECAP:

"HEY!" he demanded, crawling over to her, "Miss Riddle?" he asked, his voice suddenly becoming urgent. His eyes widened with realization. "Miss Riddle!" he said in a panic. Lowering his voice he grabbed her by the shoulders, "Your father is looking for you."

"Tell him to go to hell." She muttered darkly as she kicked him off and scrambled down the hall.

"Wait!" he called, running after her.

He had said something else, but his voice was drowned out by the loud explosion that came from the staircase a few feet in front of them. Hana could see the smoke and lights flashing from downstairs, and she backed up slowly. She saw the Weasley's trademark red hair rise from the smoke, and she turned and ran back the way she came. She could hear the Weasley yelling at her from behind, and she screamed as a red light hit the statue she ran by, nearly missing her. As she passed an open door someone grabbed her and closed the door.

The room was dark and smelled faintly of men's cologne. After a brief moment the lights switched on, and Hana let out a surprised gasp. She was standing inches away from the same boy that she had run into just moments before.

"That was Weasley." He muttered, his voice sounding tired. Rubbing his face with his hands he let out an exasperated sigh. "Why are you running from them? Aren't you on their side?" he asked almost frustrated.

"What is it to you?" Hana muttered, and turned back to the door. Just as she was about to put her hand on the door knob she heard banging from the other side, and she jumped back, colliding with the boy.

"Get out of there!" demanded Weasley's muffled voice. "I saw you go in there! I am not daft!" he started banging on the door, as if to knock it down.

"Need to get away?" The boy mocked. Chuckling he walked away towards what must have been his bed.

"How can you joke at a time like this!" she demanded. The banging noise was getting louder. "We are about to die, and you're quoting muggle commercials!" Hana let out a groan in frustration. Spotting a window she hurried towards it. She tried to open it, but it would not budge.

"It's not real." The boy muttered off handedly.

"Who are you anyways?!" Hana screamed, spinning around to face him. Her face and wild hair made her seem like a crazed woman. The boy had completely ignored her and was now shifting through one of his dresser drawers. He pulled out a pair of boxers and smiled at her. Disgusted Hana gave him an exasperated look.

"I'm about to die, and I'm stuck in a room with a mental boy!" She yelled out loud. Falling to her knees she put her face in her hands and groaned.

"Giving up already?" He asked surprised.

"And you're not?" she sighed closing her eyes, "we're both dead and you know it."

"I am surprised, it's not like you Riddle; to give up, I mean, didn't you turn spy when you father forced you to become a Death Eater? Where did your spark go?" he made a clicking noise with his mouth, "Grab on." He said, almost cheery. Hana's eyes flew open, a look of excitement flew across her face, and just as quick as it came it went away.

"Sick perv," She muttered, pushing the boxers out of her face.

"It's a port key." He said chuckling at her. Hana's eyes widened, but then quickly narrowed with suspicion.

"Where will it take us?" she asked, slowly getting to her feet.

"So you will face the Dark Lord alone, but you won't grab a port key with a stranger?" He asked mockingly. Hana grabbed the port key defiantly, and they were gone, just as the door flew open.


	3. Chapter 3

TRAITOR

RECAP: "So you will face the Dark Lord alone, but you won't grab a port key with a stranger?" He asked mockingly. Hana grabbed the port key defiantly, and they were gone, just as the door flew open.

Hana groaned in the strange boy's chest, and rolled off of him.

"I hate port keys." She muttered. "Where are we?" she asked looking around, and then suddenly she gasped. "This is Grimmauld Place!"

"Yeah." The boy nodded. "It was my Great Grandmother's." Hana looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. Her eyes started darting to every dark corner, and every door. Spinning around she could not believe that this strange boy had a port key to the secret hide out of The Order of the Phoenix!

"Great." She mumbled to herself _out of the boiling pot and into the frying pan._

"Err, are you ok?" The boy asked. Hana whipped around and faced him.

"Who did you say you were?" She asked suspiciously. He was walking towards her, and Hana kept backing up.

"You are covered in blood, want me to take a look?" he asked, concern flashing in his features. Hana's eyes widened, as she backed up more. "I can fix it probably." The wound on her arm had soaked her clothes and blood was smeared on her face and neck from when she had touched it.

"What's your name!" Hana demanded. "How do you know me?! Who are you?!" Hana was starting to freak out, she felt for her wand, but realized that it must have fallen out of her back pocket. She started backing up, never loosing sight of the boy that had brought her here. Her hands were shaking, and her body felt hot. Then suddenly she felt someone behind her. She turned slowly, and let out a deafening scream. She fell to the ground and crawled backwards. "Harry Potter." Hana muttered under her breath.

"Malfoy?" Harry his eyes were narrow with anger, wand at the ready. "How'd you get in here?"

"I'd ask the same to you Potter." The boy who was presumably Malfoy responded with distaste. Hana looked up and noticed that he did not have a wand in his hands. Though he was a strange boy, she still thought that he was safer than _the_ Harry Potter. She looked around on the floor and spotted his wand only a few feet away. She started inching towards the wand, but Harry Potter stopped her.

"Not so fast there." He said defiantly. "Who are you?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes he noted her bloody state. "Did malfoy hurt you?" Hana's eyes widened.

"I—uh—I well…"

"Of course I didn't Potter." Malfoy said impatiently.

"SHUT UP!" Harry Potter roared. "If I wasn't in the right mind I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" his voice dripping with hatred. His knuckles white, from gripping his wand too tightly. Malfoy made to get up, but Harry quickly shot ropes out of his wand, capturing him. "ill deal with you when the others get back." Turning from Malfoy, he made his way over to Hana. "Come here," Harry beckoned her. Hana's eyes widened in shock, and she shook her head, to say no. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just—look, Malfoy helped kill Dumbledore, I cant help but be mad. Where are you hurt?" He asked. Hana was no longer paying attention to Harry, but was staring intently at the boy who had saved her back at the Manor. Harry took advantage, and closed in on her quickly. Surprised at the sudden closeness Hana quickly drew in breath.

"Cant you tell that she is scared of you potter?" Malfoy muttered tauntingly.

"Shut up." Potter said as he bent down to inspect Hana. "Is it your arm?" he asked gently, and Hana shook her head as if to say no. He grabbed her left wrist anyways, and she gasped in pain. "It is," he muttered in concentration, I can fix it up, pausing he moved to wipe the blood off her forearm, and Hana tried to pull back, but it was too late. He gasped and fell back. "You're a death eater!"


End file.
